Fluxgate magnetometers, which are used in digital compasses, for example, are available. A fluxgate magnetometer, which may also be referred to as a Förster probe, has a drive coil and a detector coil which are guided around a magnet core. Three fluxgate magnetometers, for example, are aligned in the digital compass such that the three central longitudinal axes of the magnet cores are aligned at a right angle to each other.
For example, fluxgate magnetometers are described in PCT Publications WO 2008/016198 A1 and WO 2011/134904 A1, and Korean Application No. KR 2006 0038511 A. The described fluxgate magnetometers each have a first magnetic core structure extending along a first central longitudinal axis and a second magnetic core structure, which extends from a first end face along a second central longitudinal axis to a second end face, the second central longitudinal axis lying in a plane aligned in a direction normal to the first central longitudinal axis, and a clearance between the first end face of the second magnetic core structure and a center of mass of the first magnetic core structure being less than 20% of a maximum extension of the first magnetic core structure along the first central longitudinal axis.